


Forever by your Side

by budgiebum



Series: I'm Here with You [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Abuse, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Collection of one shots in which we glimpse into Fareeha and Angela's future together.





	Forever by your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha finds a puppy abandoned in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anon~ Fareeha finds an abandoned puppy that’s sick and injured that needs help and a loving home…

Feet pounding against the pavement, Fareeha is lost in her own thoughts, fairly oblivious to the bustle of the streets around her. Sweat pours down her arms and back, rising sun causing her skin to glisten on her morning jog. Their longtime companion cockatiel Feathers had recently passed away leaving a hole in all their hearts. Their daughter Marie had cried for days, distressed over losing her very first friend.

A small yelp and whine to her side pulls Fareeha from her musing. She pauses, straining to hear anything over the din of traffic. Again a soft whine echos from down the nearest alleyway. Fareeha walks down the alley, determination set in her brow as she keeps listening for more noises. She whistles low, hoping for a response, and getting it. Soft scratches against metal, the dumpster further down the way.

Nose wrinkling at the stench, Fareeha lifts the lid and shines the light from her phone in. At the bottom, under a pile of bags, is a small white snout pokes out at her, emitting another whine.

“Shit”, Fareeha starts grabbing bags she can reach and tosses them to the other side. She easily lifts her self up and into the dumpster, careful not to step on the corner the puppy is in. “Hey little one, you're gonna be alright.” Lifting the last bag from on top of the animal, her heart breaks and she bites back a sob. The dog is so emaciated she can count its ribs in the dim light. With gentle hands, Fareeha scoops up the starved dog and races home.

~~~

“Mommy you have to save her!” Marie frantically tugs at Angela's shirt as the nurse looks over the emaciated husky puppy currently bundled up in one of Fareeha's jackets.

“Darling, I don't know how to help puppies. I help people. We need to get her to a veterinarian.” Angela runs a soothing hand through her daughters hair before standing and grabbing her purse. “Fareeha! Are you almost done?”

Fareeha pops out of their bedroom, hair still wet, but changed into jeans and a clean shirt. “Yeah honey, let me find my keys and I'll be right behind you.”

Angela cradles the pup in one arm and takes their daughter's hand in the other, 8 year old more than happy to open doors for them if it meant saving the puppy more quickly.

Fareeha is on their heels, taking the stairs two at a time, catching up before everyone enters the parking deck. She loads their seven year old daughter into her booster seat, making sure the belt is latched. Angela hands off the pup and secures herself in the van before taking her back, cooing at the whimpering animal.

Hours later, the trio returns home, empty handed. The veterinarian needed to keep the puppy overnight to give it the slimmest chance of survival. A tearful Marie had refused to eat dinner, crying herself to sleep over the fear of losing another friend. Fareeha wasn't faring much better that evening.

“I hope she makes it, Angie. She shouldn’t have to die because some heartless person threw her away,” Fareeha croaks, wiping at her eyes. “It's not fair.”

Angela settles in the bed beside her wife, embracing the sullen woman tightly. “She will make it, Fareeha. Fate drew you two together and it wasn't so we could watch her die.”

Fareeha curls into Angela, sobbing into the shorter woman's shoulder. She mumbles unintelligible sorrows between sniffles, only slightly comforted by Angela stroking her back.

“Let's try to get some rest, sweetheart.” Angela shuffles down into a supine position, prompting Fareeha to do the same, face still buried in Angela's shoulder.

The following morning, Fareeha and Angela drag themselves from their bed to find Marie still fast asleep. “She exhausted herself yesterday.” Fareeha murmurs.

“So did you. Come on, let's start breakfast before she wakes up.” Angela slides her hand into Fareeha's palm and squeezes, tugging her wife down the hall. They make waffles and sausage links which, to no one's surprise, rouse Marie from her slumber. “There she is. How do you feel darling?”

Marie climbs into a chair and stares at her plate. “Tired and sad. Is the puppy momma brought home okay, mommy?”

Fareeha sets a bowl of mandarin orange wedges beside Marie's cup of water, ruffling the child's hair briefly. “We don't know yet, honey. The doctor said they would call us this morning, but we don't know when.” The pout on Marie's face breaks Fareeha’s heart; she looks to Angela for help.

“How about we to to the park and later stop for ice cream? Would you like that darling?” Angela feels a tinge of relief as Marie gives a slight nod, finally poking at her breakfast. The trio quickly eat their meal, perking up a little more with their bellies full. Angela takes Marie to get ready while Fareeha clears the table.

~~~

Chasing each other around the park takes the family's minds off their worry while they wait for the vet to call. Fareeha carries Marie back to their van, the young girl too tired to carry herself any longer. “Did you have fun today sweetie?” Fareeha asks, securing Marie into her booster seat. Marie sleepily hums, nodding off again.

“Seems that our plan worked perfectly, Fareeha. Shall we go do some grocery shopping while she recuperates?” Angela buckles her seat belt and starts the vehicle. Their favorite grocery store is a little further away from the apartment than most, but it's worth the drive. Once they arrive, she parks and gets Marie out, while Fareeha fetches a shopping cart. The child never rouses as she's secured.

Fareeha pushes the cart around behind Angela as she picks different fresh vegetables they need for dinner, simple herb roasted chicken with mixed vegetables and wild rice. She follows down the back wall, perusing a random endcap boasting a sale on organic cookies while Angela selects the chicken.

Angela's phone rings, vibration causing the shorter woman to startle and drop the package in her hands. She tosses a nervous glance at Fareeha as she retrieves it and notices the caller ID. “It’s them,” Angela swallow thickly and unlocks her phone. “Hello, Angela Amari speaking.”

Standing between the cart and Angela, Fareeha fidgets in place, trying to read her wife's face. She watches Angela's brow crease as she speaks in hushed tones. The sudden ‘no’ shouted from her lips shocks Fareeha.

“Ah no, no please we will pay the cost,” Angela blushes, looking around to see an older couple staring at her. “Thank you so much, this is wonderful news. Yes thank you, goodbye.” She sighs, having up and meeting Fareeha's worried eye. “Oh Fareeha, the pup made it through the night. They think she'll be okay, but they need to keep her for a few weeks to make sure she recovers properly.”

Tears prick at Fareeha's eyes and she lifts Angela off the ground into a crushing hug. “That's wonderful, oh that's so great. I can't wait to tell Marie.” She sets Angela down, smile fading slightly. “We are paying for the recovery right? Does that mean she's ours, babe?”

Angela cups Fareeha's cheek, thumb stroking just beneath the taller woman's eye. “Yes sweetheart, she's joining our family. We have a lot of preparing to do, don't we?”

* * *

 

Six months later, Fareeha Amari finds herself on the receiving end of a husky tantrum. Lexi is wrapped up in their bedsheets, unmoving as Fareeha tries to coax the adolescent pup out. “Lexi come on you’re filthy from running around the dog park all day.” She’s met with a snort and upturned nose. “C’mon,” Fareeha whines, pulling a treat from her pocket. Lexi burrows deeper into the covers.

“Lexi, if you take a bath we will share our bacon with you at breakfast tomorrow,” Angela calls from the bathroom, where the warm bath waits. A grey blur shoots from the bed and through the door, Lexi’s tail wagging furiously as she paws at the tub.

“You little shit,” Fareeha mutters under her breath as she follows. Learning to live with Lexi was turning into a challenge, they came to find. The pup with so much energy and attitude brought Marie so much joy, but the mothers so many headaches trying to coral them both. Lexi comes with Fareeha on her morning runs, but only when the sly creature wanted to. In the afternoon she would throw herself onto the floor and howl by the door till they all went to the park.

“Now now Fareeha, she's still young.” Angela pours the warm water over Lexi, making sure she is thoroughly wetted before applying the shampoo to her back. She gently massages it into Lexi’s thick fur, watching as the pooch pants happily beneath her touch. “Huskies are mischievous, you know?”

Fareeha leans against the door jamb and cocks her head to the side. “Yeah, now anyways. She sure is a handful.” Moving to kneel next to Angela, she scratches Lexi between the ears, lost in thought. “Babe?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I think we should buy a house, ya know, with a yard for Marie and Lexi to play in.” Fareeha squishes the pups cheeks, kissing her snout.

“You read my mind, Fareeha. We can discuss it later over dinner and then contact an agent when we're ready.” Angela can't help but smile back at Fareeha, seeing just how excited her wife has become. “But first we have to dry this girl off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was sent in for my main series, but I felt it would do better here where the new puppy would have a child friend to keep company :3
> 
> [Taking prompts here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C9VK6H9#_=_), Ko-fi requests, and thru my tumblr asks!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
